Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc brake rotor for a bicycle.
Background Information
Some bicycles are provided with a disc brake device for deaccelerating and stopping the bicycle. Typically, the disc brake device includes a disc brake rotor and a caliper. The disc brake rotor is mounted to rotate integrally with a wheel. The caliper is typically mounted to a frame of the bicycle and arranged to press brake pads against the disc brake rotor to apply braking, force to the wheel. When the brake pads are pressed against the disc brake rotor, frictional heat is generated. The frictional heat increases the temperature of the disc brake rotor. Thus, the disc brake rotor needs to be highly heat dissipative. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0168193 discloses an example of a technique for increasing heat dissipation of a disc brake rotor b arranging a plurality of fins on the disc brake rotor.